Nuestro Amor es Una Locura
by Dayerina
Summary: Kyle recuerda cuando tenia 15 años y cuando se enamoro de stan, pero este le rechaso, asi que con el tiempo agarra el vicio de fumar, y eso lo conecta con Craig Tucker, asi que ahora se a enamorado de Craig ¿esta sera la mayor locura de su vida?...si :P


_HOLA :) MI SEGUNDO FANFIC :D CRYLE :P DISFRUTENLO!_

_SOUTH PARK LES PERTENECE A MATT STONE Y A TREY PARKER ;)_

_**Nuestro Amor Es… Una Locura.**_

Saben? He estado madurando durante más de un año, tratando de autocombencerme, de que no era gay, pero si quiero madurar, tengo que aceptar la realidad, me guste o no.

Tengo 17 años, y a los 15 y medio, comencé a madurar como yo nunca me imagine, pero ojo, no dije 15, dije "15 y medio" , por que a los 15 todavía era un…mmm… "capullo" por decir algo, me enamore perdidamente de mi "Súper Mejor Amigo" Stanlye Marsh, ¿Por qué me enamore de el? Ja! Pan comido!, el era la persona que me tenia mas confianza en el mundo, y yo a el, la persona con quien siempre iva a jugar todas las tardes de viernes después de clases, nos ayudábamos entre si para hacer la tarea, saliendo de clases, nos comprábamos un helado, siempre de un sabor que nunca hayamos probado, decíamos que "es para conocer nuevas cosas de las que ya conocemos" , después nos íbamos al parque mas cercano para hablar de nuestras cosas, que bueno tiempos… pero, lamentablemente "nada es para siempre", ya que un dia, al idiota de Kyle Broflovski, se le ocurrió declararse, lamentablemente, el me rechazo… recuerdo que ese dia llore asta quedarme dormido, ahí cambiaron mucho las cosas, Stan y yo, ya no éramos los mismos, 0 idas a casa de uno para hacer la tarea o jugar videojuegos, 0 platicas, 0 helados… y empecé a tener un "mal" vicio: el cigarro, sabia que mis problemas nunca se arreglarían haciendo eso, pero se sentía jodidamente satisfactorio, los que an fumado me entenderán y los que no, solo dense una pequeña idea de cómo se siente, cuando tuve los 15 y medio, yo… ya no era el mismo, muchas cosas avían cambiado, mi amistad con Stan se fue mejorando poco a poco, Cartman bajo de peso a un peso normal, Kenny se enamoro del inocente Butters, Eric de Clyde, Token tubo muchas novias asta que encontró a su "alma gemela" o "media naranja" como lo llamaba el, me entere de que Tweek se estaba enamorando de Stan, ya que este ultimo, se comportaba de una manera muy amable con el, Pip y Damien se hicieron novios, Gregory y Christopher se hicieron novios en secreto, pero ya todos sabíamos de su relación, y las chicas seguían igual de locas que antes, pero el unico que no cambiaba nada en la escuela, era Craig Tucker, solo habia cambiado en el físico, estatura, voz y fuerza, por alguna razon, aquel pelinegro me estaba llamando la atención…

_I can't get these memories_

_Out of my mind_

_And some kind of madness_

_Has started to evolve_

No me lo podia sacar de la cabeza, ¡y eso que ni siquiera hablaba conmigo!

_I traed so hard to let you go_

_But some kind of madness_

_Is swallowing me whole_

_Yeah_

Pero, todo a su tiempo, ya que cuando tenia 16 un dia estaba fumando en algún parque que me habia llamado mucho la atención, el me descubrió… y lo recuerdo tan bien como si hubiera sido ayer…

-Valla pelirrojo, con que tu también tienes un vicio- dijo tranquilamente sentándose en el césped junto a mi

-Todos tenemos un vicio, Craig- le respondí mirando hacia enfrente, aparentando no prestarle mucha atención

_I have finally see the light_

_And I have finally realized_

_What you mean_

-Si, pero nunca me lo espere de alguien como tu, Kyle- dijo volteando a mirarme aun muy tranquilo

-Pues, ya vez, las personas como yo pueden sorprender más de lo que te imaginas-

-Lo se-

-Quieres uno?- le dije extendiéndole la cajetilla de cigarros y el encendedor

-Claro!-

_And now i need to know_

_If this is really love_

_Or is it just madness_

_Kepping us afloat?_

Y desde ese dia íbamos siempre a esa parte del parque que no se oía ni se veia si habia gente, solo nosotros 2, solos…

Aunque solo nos mandábamos unas pequeñas sonrisas en la escuela, en el parque era muy diferente, hablábamos de nuestros gustos y disgustos, problemas y resoluciones, nuestras familias, amigos, de todo llegue a hablar con aquel pelinegro, me di cuenta de que, estar con Craig no es tan malo saben? Me di cuenta de que el también puede mostrar cariño de cierto modo y… también me di cuenta de que… me estaba enamorando de aquel chico rebelde, musculoso y atractivo

_And when i look back_

_At all the crazy fights we had_

_It's like some kind of madness_

_Was takin control_

_Yeah_

Tenia nervios de decírselo, y miedo, que tal si me mataba por solo decirle "me gustas Craig"?

Tenia que decírselo, quería decírselo…

-Emm… Craig?- le pregunte temblando un poco de los dedos de mis manos

-¿Qué pasa, Kyle?-

_And now i have finally_

_See the light_

_And i have finally realised_

_What you need_

Y si, lo hice…

-Me gustas…- no se si la habia cagado o habia echo el mayor logro de toda mi vida…

Pero lo supe cuando me agarro de las muñecas, me tiro al frió césped y sentí sus labios junto a los míos, ho si… ahora si habia echo la mayor locura de mi vida.

-Pues, para tu mayor sorpresa, tu también me encantas y me gustas mucho, kyle- después me dio otro beso pero ahora mas apasionado, su lengua revisándome cada parte de mi boca, me hizo soltar un gemido, y también excitándome cada vez mas

-Kyle…- dijo separándose tratando de normalizar la respiración

-Si?...- le dije haciendo lo mismo que el

-Si que estas ardiendo!- dijo divertido mirando mi erección

-Hooo cállate…- le dije volviendo a besarlo

_And now i have finally_

_See the end_

_And i'm not expecting_

_You to care,_

_No_

Me comenzó a bajarme el cierre de mi sueter de piel naranja y a quitarme mi playera dejando descubierto mi pecho, me lo toco con sus manos frias excitandome cada vez más, después y le quite el sueter y la playera, ¡ERA REALMENTE SEXI EL PECHO DE EL!

Me bajo el cierre de mis jeans y me los quito dejándome en boxers blancos, el iso lo mismo pero sin antes sacar un condón de la bolsa del su pantalón trasero… ¡¿UN CONDON?!

-Que coño…?!-

-Siempre hay que estar preparados, pelirrojo- dijo mientras se bajaba sus boxers para ponérselo, yo me tape los ojos mas rojo que un tomate, tratando de no mirar, aunque muy en el fondo quería tocarle su parte intima

_But I have finally_

_See the light_

_And I have finally realised _

Me pongo a pensar y ahora digo "yo necesitaba a alguien para amar"

_I need to love!_

Y ese alguien era Craig Tucker…

_I need to love!_

-Aaahh… C-Craig… Ngh!-

-Ky-kyle… - dijo dándome más empujones

-M-mas… Ah!...ra-rápido!-

Craig acelero y los 2 gritamos de excitación y marcando que habíamos llegado al clímax, debo decir que ese dia fue cuando recibí mi primer beso y también cuando perdí la virginidad, ese dia fue una locura total

_Come to me _

_Trust in a dream…_

_Come on and rescue me_

_Yes i know_

_I can be wrong_

El me salvo de mi soledad, puede que tal vez aya elegido un camino equivocado con el, pero ahora, se que tome la decisión correcta

_Maybe i'm too headstrong_

Nos valió madres tener sexo en un parque publico, ya que en ese momento solo nos importaban nuestros cuerpos desnudos en ese césped frió y húmedo… y ahora que tengo 17 años, sigo con el feliz y tranquilo… teniendo peleas tontas que siempre terminan haciendo que Craig me viole

_Our love is…_

No me molesta, en lo absoluto, ya que puedo estar orgulloso de que el amor entre nosotros es…

_Madness._

_Bueno, tenia unas ganas enormes de poner la canción "Madness" que en español es "Locura" de Muse, que cuando la escuche por primera vez, me encanto n_n _

_Ise que Kyle narrara esta historia, después de leer tantos fanfics donde el narra, entendí (o me di una idea) de cómo hacer que narra la historia :P_

_Pronto continuare mi fanfic Sobrevive, es que aparte de que no tengo tiempo, no se quien será el siguiente en narrar u_u_

_SOUTH PARK NI LA CANCION ME PERTENECEN ;)_

_NOS LEEMOS :D!_


End file.
